Calamares, travesuras y venganzas
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: A Harry el calamar lo odiaba y no sabía porqué.


**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **Calamares, travesuras y venganzas**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry no sabía qué carajos se traía el calamar contra él porque cada vez que pasaba por el lago siempre terminaba teniendo algún "accidente". Al principio creyó que era pura casualidad, pero, para ser sincero, ya lo estaba dudando. La primera vez que el calamar gigante lo atacó fue con una roca volando en su dirección. No hubiera sido gran problema si la piedra hubiera sido pequeña, pero era del tamaño de la llanta de un trailer y Harry escapó solo de milagro. La siguiente vez que demostró su molestia, dejó salir tentáculo del agua solo para azotarse en su contra. Hermione había atraído a Harry con un accio tan rápido que el gryffindor había terminado vomitando su desayuno. Y también estuvo aquella vez en que las olas se habían elevado tanto, que Harry había caído al agua. Gracias a Merlín, Ron lo había notado antes que Harry se hundiera, o el calamar lo hubiera atrapado. También recordaba la ocasión cuando un tentáculo salió del agua para jalar un árbol, precisamente hacia él, y tras su falla lo había devuelto a su lugar, dejando salir una especie de gruñido.

Si, a Harry el calamar lo odiaba y no sabía porqué.

Frustrado de ya no poder ir a dormir junto al lago, ni siquiera visitarlo, y con la adrenalina de haber escapado a la capa de algas que habían sido lanzadas hacia él, esta vez, Harry suspiró y se dejó convencer por sus amigos de volver a la sala común. Al caminar de regreso al castillo se cruzaron con Draco Malfoy, quien caminaba tranquilamente hacia el lugar donde el gryffindor ya no era bienvenido.

-Hey, Malfoy- gritó debido a la distancia, y el rubio lo miró sin interés por un minuto, antes de seguir su camino.-¡Malfoy!

El rubio suspiró antes de mirarlo.

-Potter.

-¿Por qué no vas a que el calamar gigante te ahogue en las profundidades?-se burló, y el rubio, sin saber a qué venía eso, frunció el ceño y siguió caminando, ignorando al moreno. Harry hizo lo mismo y se marchó. Solo Malfoy estaba loco para ir junto a ese monstruo mata alumnos.

.

Draco suspiró y se sentó junto al árbol junto al gran lago dejando salir un suspiro triste, y no se sorprendió del silencio que invadió el lugar porque siempre que estaba ahí, así era.

-Hola-saludó a la nada y rió suavemente al observar pequeñas olas formando un patrón interesante.-¿Cómo has estado?

Un sonidito fue la respuesta, y la punta de un tentáculo se asomó sobre el agua. Draco caminó tranquilamente hacia él y lo tomó suavemente, como si estrechara la mano de un viejo amigo. La punta se soltó de él y se elevó, acariciando torpemente su cabello. Draco dejó salir una suave sonrisa, antes de suspirar, y como si la criatura supiera su humor, dejó salir un triste sonidito.

-Estoy bien-expresó el rubio-No es nada. Es solo...-suspiró-Potter me ha deseado que me ahogues en las profundidades.

El silencio fue la respuesta y Draco se sentó en la orilla del gran lago, quitándose los zapatos y metiendo sus pies dentro del agua. Estaba seguro que no le serían comidos, o sería arrastrado al fondo, porque el calamar gigante estaba ahí, cuidándolo, y, después de haberlo visto de frente, y ver como lo defendía de las sirenas en las profundidades, no tenía miedo.

-Sé que no debería afectarme lo que opine, -continuó- pero lo hace. ¿Tú crees que soy tan malo?-le preguntó a su amigo, el cual intentó animarlo acariciando sus pies bajo el agua. Draco se tensó y rió por las cosquillas que eso le ocasionó.

Cuando el ataque de risa acabó, respiró profundamente antes de darse ánimo a sí mismo.

-Tienes razón, no soy malo. Soy una buena persona y un día Potter se dará cuenta de eso y se tendrá que tragar las algas que están bajo el lago, esas que te veo jugar por la ventana de mi habitación.

Un sonidito fue la respuesta y Draco sacó sus pies del lago, los secó con su varita, se colocó los calcetines y zapatos, y se puso de pie.

-No sé porque te temen, si en realidad eres muy simpático. Gracias por acompañarme, volveré mañana. Hoy debo terminar todos los deberes de McGonagall. Granger tenía muchas dudas hoy, lo que significa que todos tendremos que saber la respuesta.

El lago se movió formando olas y Draco rió.

-Si, probablemente no duerma mucho hoy. Pero vendré sin falta, aunque sea a dormir la siesta. Apártame el lugar.

Antes de alejarse conjuró unos nenúfares.

-Para ti-susurró. - Por cuidarme.

.

Como Hagrid enseñaba criaturas mágicas, Draco no estaba realmente sorprendido que al cabeza hueca de su profesor se le ocurriera llevarlos a analizar al calamar gigante. Sorprendentemente, a Harry tampoco.

-¡Miren!-exclamó Hermione señalando las flores blancas frente a él-Son nenúfares. No crecen por aquí, alguien debió haberlos conjurados.

Harry frunció el ceño pero se mantuvo callado para que el calamar gigante no supiera que estaba por ahí. Ron sin embargo no puedo evitar sus opiniones y habló.

-¿A quién diablos se le ocurriría hacer eso?¿Acaso son para el calamar gigante? ¿Quién podría quererlo? Ha intentado matar a Harry varias veces, ¿no, Harry?

Ante la sola mención del nombre del moreno, un tentáculo salió del lago y enredó a Potter. A la vez, todos observaron con sorpresa como otro tentáculo lleno de algas, esas que Draco conocía muy bien, se dirigía rápidamente hacia él moreno y se metía por la boca de Harry. Éste, tomado por sorpresa, no pudo evitar que las algas llegaran directo a su garganta y con el fin de no morir asfixiado, tragó. Un sonidito feliz se escuchó antes de que Harry fuera liberado y, como si hubieran cumplido su misión en el mundo, los tentáculos se sumergieron nuevamente en el agua y desaparecieron como si nunca estuvieran ahí.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupada Granger mientras ella y Weasley corrían en su dirección. Nadie sabía qué decir o porque había pasado aquello hasta que, de pronto, Draco rió y todos voltearon hacia él. No había sido su intención, ciertamente. Él solo estaba sorprendido al notar que el calamar se había tomado de forma literal sus palabras y le dió mucha gracia. Intentó esconderlo, pero sus mejillas quedaron rojas y pronto la carcajada se le escapó. Increíblemente, a Hagrid también y pronto, varios estaban riendo.

Alguien alzó la mano.

-Profesor, ¿Eso es normal?

El trío dorado miró fríamente a Draco, pero él estaba de tan buen humor que les sonrió.

-Si, ¿es normal?-preguntó risueño, y el maestro lo ignoró y caminó entre los alumnos.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos-dictó el gigante-Harry, creo que el calamar te odia. Deberías mantenerte alejado e ir a la enfermería, no sabemos qué tan venenosas sean esas algas para ti.

Apenas terminó su consejo, se dio la vuelta para volver al castillo. Los alumnos lo miraron incrédulos antes de mirar a Harry; como si se preguntaran si eso era todo lo que Hagrid iba a decir. Al parecer sí, porque empezó a alejarse; y tras titubear un poco, ellos le siguieron.

Más tarde, Draco volvió al lago. Se agachó y mojó suavemente sus dedos en el agua antes de sentir como un tentáculo le daba la bienvenida.

-Oh Merlín-rió-No puedo creer que hicieras eso ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba Potter? ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba su boca?

Un sonidito fue la respuesta y él negó con la cabeza antes de dejarse caer al suelo y reír un poco más. Conjuró decenas de Nuphar lutea.

-Para ti. Gracias por hacerme el día.

Un tentáculo se asomo débilmente y le acarició el cabello. El rubio rió dulcemente para él.

-Te veré mañana.

El día pasó rápidamente, y solo fue hasta que saludó a su amigo por la ventana de su habitación antes de dormir, que el slytherin se dio cuenta que una gran roca, que solía verse del lado derecho del paisaje, no estaba en su lugar. Inclinó confundido la cabeza preguntándose desde cuando no estaba de ese lado, o si le molestaba de algún modo al calamar y la había movido, pero no fue hasta que vio a Potter en el desayuno que recordó sus palabras de la semana anterior y abrió la boca impactado.

-¿Hurón?¿Un pequeño hurón? -se había quejado-Desearía que una gran roca cayera sobre él y entonces veríamos que tan pequeño sería él a comparación de ella.

Sabiendo que el de ojos verdes le observaba, y recordando todas sus pláticas anteriores con el calamar, miró hacia otro lado inocentemente y se mordió el labio inferior aguantando pésimamente una sonrisa.

Debería tener cuidado con sus palabras cuando jugase con el calamar gigante o éste mataría a Potter.

Sacó la lengua y rió.

Merlín, Potter debió sufrir el día en que Draco deseó que se lo tragara la tierra.


End file.
